


Hard Day's Work

by tira_chan



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Gourry has some odd turnons, Heterosexual Sex, PWOP, Romance, Vanilla, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tira_chan/pseuds/tira_chan
Summary: Time for some spring, er, summer cleaning!Housework becomes a bit dirtier than it was intended.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slayers does not belong to me.
> 
> I’m just borrowing Lina & Gourry for about 5500+ words.
> 
> PS- I still don’t have anyone to proofread for me, so if anyone spots anything glaringly wrong/bad, do let me know!!

Lina heaved a sigh as she stood up and straightened her back, working out a couple of cricks. Glancing around the small room, she couldn’t hold back a second sigh, though this one was of slight exasperation. 

“Two hours…” she mumbled. Two hours she’d spent cleaning, and there was still much more to do! And of course she had to choose today, the hottest thus far in summer, to take on her too-long neglected housework. Well, it wasn’t as if she actually *chose* to do it today. 

Looking back on it, she wondered why she’d sent that letter inviting her parents to come and visit the house she and Gourry had finally bought several months ago. Settling into a new house was enough work to begin with; why did she have to complicate matters by inviting her mother and father to come by? Thankfully Luna was supposed to be staying behind; her waitressing duties were far too important to bother with traveling to see her little sister’s love nest.

Lina and Gourry had finally married nearly a year ago, and while the sorceress still did not see herself as a ‘housewife’ per say, she was fairly content in their home. It was a small cottage just outside the border of a larger city, where it was easy enough to walk to, but rural enough so that the newlyweds could have a small garden to grow veggies. 

Lina had taken work at the local sorcerers’ guild, and spent her free time researching whatever caught her interest, or what the guild commissioned of her. Gourry on the other hand, was somewhat of a jack of all trades. He took odd jobs all over town, and with his physical prowess it was never difficult to find work. He was currently spending the afternoon teaching some of the town’s children and teens swordplay and martial arts.

Pulling her hair back into a ponytail to get if off her neck, Lina picked up a dust rag and went back to cleaning. At least her parents were not coming for several days, so she would be able to spread out the chores over time. Despite that, the incredible summer heat was definitely asserting itself today! She felt as if she had been cleaning for half the day, when in reality it had been less than three hours.

“Yuck, I hate being sweaty,” she grumbled to herself. She plucked at her shirt, which was beginning to stick to her with sweat in several places. “Gourry better help me out when he gets home…”

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Lina, her husband was already making his way home. Practice had been postponed for the day, due to the higher than normal temperature and humidity. His long blond locks were tied back in a messy braid, and his shirt, rolled into a tube of sorts, was resting around his shoulders as he walked bare-chested towards his house. 

In a matter of minutes, he turned and started up the path. Lina will be surprised, he thought to himself. He was not due home for easily four more hours. As he approached the front door, he crouched to pick up a few items of mail, and the weekly town newsletter, then unlocked the door. He tapped his knuckles on the door frame as he entered to announce his presence. His petite wife turned towards the door as he entered, her expression surprised as he expected.

“Hey! What are you doing back so soon?” she asked as she stood up with an armful of books.

“Practice was cancelled. Too hot,” he said simply as he shut the door and made a beeline for the couch to sit down. “Some of the kids were almost getting heatstroke. So we postponed ‘til it cools off.”

“Makes sense,” she nodded, though Gourry could tell she was not entirely paying attention as she focused on straightening the living room. It was the largest room of their house, and where they spent the most time, so naturally it needed the most upkeep. “Once you cool off a bit, mind giving me a hand here?”

“Sure, of course,” he replied. After unfolding the newsletter, Gourry made himself comfortable with the paper spread out in front of him. 

He tried to concentrate on the paper, but it soon became apparent that his mind was drifting elsewhere. Without realizing it, his eyes eventually began to follow Lina as she drifted around the room, dusting here, straightening there. His eyebrows rose as he noticed her housecleaning attire. She had been wearing her standard outfit of leggings and a tunic when he left that morning, but apparently the heat had gotten to her, as she was now clad in much less. She wore a pair of quite short shorts that appeared to be cut-offs from some old pants, and a loose fitting camisole with spaghetti straps that tied in little bows. The shorts were a wee bit snug, and accented her slightly curvy rear end nicely. 

“What?” Lina’s voice interrupted his thoughts as she crossed the room, coming into his vicinity. “I thought I got all the books over here…”

He realized she was speaking to herself as she leaned over to scoop up a couple of old tomes that somehow wound up under the coffee table. His eyebrows practically hit his hairline as Lina went to pick up the books. The camisole, which seemed to be a size or two too big, gaped and hung down as she moved, giving him a clear view down her front. He had already suspected she was not wearing a bra, since she normally avoided them during warmer seasons. Plus, with the thin straps of her camisole he would have certainly seen any bra straps already. His assumption was proven true as he caught a full ten-second glance of her breasts beneath the shirt.

The fact that Lina was completely oblivious to the fact that she had just flashed her husband seemed to add to the excitement factor of catching her. Gourry coughed and half choked on his own saliva when Lina straightened once more, and gave him an odd look.

“You okay?” she asked as she tilted her head, the books resting on her arms near her waist. 

“Huh? Oh… oh, yeah. Just got a little lost in thought there.”

She smirked. “I suppose that’s possible even for you?”

“Hey!” Gourry scowled in response, although he was only acting insulted to try and hide the fact that he’d just been ogling his wife’s chest. Besides which, Lina’s teasing was (almost) always meant in jest.

“I can’t believe it’s so hot today,” she commented as she turned to take the books across the room and stack them on a shelf. “I mean, I know it’s summer and all, but it’s just… ick today.”

“Yeah, you said it,” Gourry agreed. Fortunately for him, Lina still seemed to be oblivious to what her clothing covered (and did not cover), as she bent over again, this time rewarding him with a nice view of her rear end. The shorts seemed to ride up a bit as she did so, and he could see just a little bit of the soft swells of her butt cheeks peeking out from the denim.

He bit his lip and shifted in his seated position. Heat rose to his face that had nothing to do with the summer weather. He glanced down at his lap and swiftly rearranged the newsletter to obscure the view of the sudden tent that had been pitched inside his shorts. He felt just a little bit sheepish. He and Lina had been together for years! They were married and living in their own house! And here he was, behaving like some hormone-crazed teenager.

On the other hand, of course he found Lina very attractive. So it was only natural to feel like this. He also knew that Lina had been stressing over her parents’ upcoming visit, and sex was probably the last thing on her mind. She did not need him getting in the way, he deduced. But man-oh-man, was she making it difficult!

“Want some?”

“Wha-?” He startled as he sat up straight (though the paper remained mostly in place). Did she see right through him?

“Lemonade…. Want some?” Lina repeated and held out a glass. She had apparently gone to the kitchen and fetched two icy cold cups of the beverage while he was visiting la-la land. 

“Oh! Yes, thank you…” he took the glass and raised it to his lips to take a good swig.

“Though *you* should be the one bringing me a cold drink,” she chided before taking a long sip for herself. “I’ve been cleaning all day in this damned heat.”

Had it really been that long? He wondered as he watched her, but wisely decided not to argue. Instead, his eyes widened again as she tilted her head back while she drank. Even if she had not been working ‘all day’ her skin was visibly glistening with sweat. Some small droplets rolled down her neck, then her collarbone, and disappeared in the valley between her breasts. Those breasts again! Without realizing it she had him completely enthralled. 

Lina had finished her lemonade and set down the glass before reaching up to regather her hair and adjust the elastic holding it up. A few stray ringlets of sweat-dampened hair stuck to the back of her neck, and for some reason, even that caught Gourry’s attention. Of all things, how was her HAIR turning him on now?!

Lina tucked a few loose strands behind her ear and realized Gourry was staring at her. “What? Do I have dirt on my face?” She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and glanced at it.

“No, no. You look… fine.” Gourry tried to recover as he raised the paper closer to eye-level, but taking care to not move it from his lap too much.

She shrugged, apparently not noticing anything out of the ordinary, and crossed the room again to fetch a broom.

Peering over the edge of the newsletter, Gourry continued to watch his wife. Lina put a lot of gusto into cleaning, as she did with most things. Although this was not proving very effective in sweeping the hardwood floor as she roused several dust bunnies into the air, and in no time found herself in a fit of sneezing.

Gourry did his best to keep from laughing as he ducked his face behind the paper again. Sure, he could stave off his laughter, but the ear to ear grin would not be so easily hidden.

After several more sneezes, Lina returned to flop into an armchair, sniffling all the way. The chair was situated about an arm’s length away from the swordsman. After blowing her nose, she stretched out on the chair while trying to catch her breath. Defeating dark lords and mazoku was one thing; cleaning house was another!

“Ugh,” she muttered, “this dust is kicking my ass…”

He stole a glance in her direction once more and instantly regretted it. One of the straps of her shirt had slid off her shoulders, and evidently the sneezing had caused her nipples to firm up, since he could plainly see the little nubs pressing against the thin fabric. Once more, she was entirely oblivious to her appearance; or maybe she just didn’t care. Either way, it was still causing Gourry’s mind to spin, and his grip on the paper tightened as he struggled to look at the words, let alone read them. His imagination was working overtime as he imagined ripping off that camisole and fondling those petite little breasts he loved so much.

After a moment, Lina rose to her feet to stretch her back. Her hands reached as high as she could towards the ceiling, causing her shirt to lift a couple of inches. This allowed Gourry to sneak a peek at the pale skin of her flat stomach, which was a few shades lighter than the parts of her body that actually saw the sunlight. Somehow, even the sight of her tummy excited him too. Suddenly she clenched her hands into fists. “That’s it!” she declared, causing Gourry to jump slightly. “If it was too hot for you to work today, then it’s too hot for me. Maybe it’ll be cooler tomorrow, but I’m not dealing with this crap anymore today.”

“Yes, I agree,” he nodded, his mind still reeling. 

“I’m not turning on the stove for dinner either. Let’s go into town later. Someone else can cook for us.”

“Sure, sounds good to me.”

Glancing down at herself, Lina grimaced. She brushed some dust from her shorts. “I’d better shower first then. I’m a mess…”

A hot n’ sexy mess, Gourry thought while he inadvertently licked his lips. “Yeah, me too. You can go first though.”

“Of course! A lady always gets to go first!” she stated plainly, then spun on her heel to stroll off to the washroom.

Once she had left the room, Gourry heaved a gusty sigh and looked down at his lap. The tightness in his shorts was bordering on painful. He kicked himself for offering Lina to use the shower first, when he clearly had to take matters into his own hands sooner rather than later. Gritting his teeth, he sighed again before letting his head droop backwards, softly clunking it against the wall.

In no time flat, Lina had arrived in the bathroom and shed her sweaty clothing. She smiled as she turned on the water flow for the shower. They were lucky to have such a luxury in their home, even though the ‘running’ water had to be amplified by Lina’s magic. Suffice to say, they could not take hot showers for about a week every month, but it was better than nothing. It was much more convenient than going to the bathhouse every time she or Gourry needed to wash up. And of course much more private.

She felt a bit of heat rise to her cheeks. Privacy, huh? As she waited for the water to warm slightly- she wasn’t going to take a *hot* shower, but still didn’t want it to be icy either- her mind began to wander. She had been so preoccupied with preparing for her parents’ visit that it had been several good days since their last romantic encounter. And they generally lead a very active sex life. She knew he would never reject her advances. But something about feeling like she needed to be intimate was slightly embarrassing. The last thing she wanted was to appear desperate. She was not about to go begging him. At the same time, despite the fact that she also knew that her husband found her sexy, she still lacked some confidence in that area. Lina had hoped that as she grew older that her body would fill out more, and curves would develop. But so far, she was feeling disappointed. With all the housework I’ve been doing the last few days I probably sweated off a few pounds! She thought. 

“Oh, whatever…” she muttered as she stepped into the tub and pulled the shower curtain closed. How had her mood soured so much in such a short time?

The warm water began to wash away the unpleasant thoughts as she stood beneath the shower nozzle, while rinsing off the sweat and grime of the day. She worked the moisture into her hair with her hands before grabbing some shampoo. She might as well wash her hair too. After lathering it up, she leaned her head forward to give her locks a good rinse. Flipping her hair back over her shoulders, she felt a smile begin to form again. Bathing always seemed to lift her spirits.

Turning her back to the nozzle, she tilted her head back to do a second rinse. She took a few steps forward with her eyes still closed, and faced the faucet and nozzle once more. A good face wash was next on the agenda. After scrubbing away the sweat with her hands, she stepped away from the water, realizing she had forgotten her washcloth outside of the tub. Eyes still shut; she reached for the shower curtain, and stopped dead in her tracks as she bumped into something. Or rather, bumped into someone.

Fear seized her suddenly, her heart raced, and she instantly began to murmur a spell under her breath before a pair of strong, yet familiar arms encircled her waist, and her name was whispered sweetly in her ear.

“What in the- G-Gourry!? What the hell!? You scared the crap out of me!” she shrieked, yet her tense body did relax, if only slightly.

“Sorry…” His voice was sincere, and his breath warm as it tickled her ear. He rested his chin on her shoulder as his embrace molded her against his body. He felt her tremble a bit before he let one hand drift upward to caress her ribs. “I only wanted to surprise you a little. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Well, you succeeded. But you’d best not make a habit of that, or you’ll be the one rebuilding the bathroom after I blast you through the wall.” She did her best to keep her tone as stern as possible, but his gentle touch was already affecting her, especially after what she’d been thinking about just a few minutes ago.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated, as his palm slid easily over her wet skin to cup a breast.

Lina gasped softly. “Really…? In… in the shower?”

“You don’t want to?”

It was true; they had never really fooled around in the tub, other than occasionally snapping a towel at the other. Lina was almost always the instigator. On at least one day, she’d used her magic to turn the water freezing cold just to hear her husband yelp. And the direction they were heading now was certainly a very different type of fooling around.

“It’s your fault too, you know,” Gourry mumbled as his fingers began to gently roll a nipple.

“What… what do you mean by that?”

He grinned as he sucked on her neck, causing her to squeak. “For walking around in those lil’ shorts… and flashing these cute tits at me.” He used both hands to cup her chest now, kneading the soft flesh. 

Lina wanted to laugh, since she had been completely unaware that she had done anything remotely alluring while she was cleaning the house. But Gourry’s hands on her body caused her only to gasp again, then softly moan as his fingers expertly played with her.

“You’re ridiculous,” she finally managed to breathe.

“I don’t think so.” After nosing her damp hair out of the way, he switched to the other side of her neck and nibbled on her earlobe. “Is it ridiculous that I want to play with my sexy little wife? That I want to touch her naked body all the time? And that her cute voice makes me so hard?”

Lina’s face flushed a deeper and deeper red with each statement. She could easily feel his manhood pressing against her backside, and it seemed to throb even more as one hand abandoned her breast and descended to between her legs. He grazed across the damp curls there, before parting her lips to rub gently.

She could not hold back a moan as he worked his finger up and down through her folds. She was quickly losing control, over herself and over the situation. While on one hand, she enjoyed letting Gourry take the lead once in a while, she didn’t want to completely give him the reins. Grinning, she pressed herself back against him, as tightly as she could and began to grind her hips. 

It was Gourry’s turn to gasp. His erection was nestled softly and snugly between Lina’s butt cheeks, and with the water from the shower providing a bit of extra lubrication, it felt simply incredible. “Damn, Lina. You just love to tease me, hm?”

“Of course. You’re not the only one who gets to have fun,” she smiled over her shoulder with a wink.

Seizing the opportunity of her turned head, he claimed her lips in a deep kiss, while at the same time plunged a finger into her depths.

Lina cried out into his mouth through the kiss. She continued to rub her hips against him while Gourry slowly pumped his digit within. He crooked his finger slightly and dragged it gently between her inner walls.

“You’re wet,” he whispered as he traced his tongue around Lina’s lips before kissing her again, his tongue warring with hers inside her mouth.

A whimper was the only answer Gourry received as Lina gripped his wrist tightly, encouraging him to continue playing with her. Her other hand coasted around to dig her nails into his thigh, anchoring herself as she pressed against him.

He winced and hugged Lina close, and contradicted himself by groaning, “You better slow down there… or this is gonna end before you have your fun.”

Gourry’s finger continued to tease her, but she was able to catch her breath long enough to grin deviously. “Well then, are you going to take me here and now?”

He considered for a moment. It wouldn’t be too difficult to simply bend her over a bit and take her from behind. At the same time, shower sex could be a bit treacherous. He wanted to make this last, and falling in the tub would hurt his pride as well as his rear end. Though Lina didn’t help matters when she managed to reach even further back and squeeze his ass.

A growl rumbled deep in his throat as he tilted his head back. He turned off the water, wordlessly scooped Lina into his arms and carried her the short distance to their bedroom. He set her down as he stood behind her, just as they’d been in the shower. With the warmth in the house, he did not bother to bring towels for them to dry off with.

“Well, the location’s different, but I think this position will work just fine,” he whispered into her ear as he gave her a nudge towards the bed.

Lina shuddered slightly but nodded as she knelt on the bed and held herself up with her hands. She felt Gourry moving behind her, coaxing her to spread her knees a bit further apart. His hands ghosted around her hips, and along the inside of her thighs. She moaned as he fingered her once more, coating the digit with wet heat, and felt his manhood pressing against her backside. 

“Y-yes…” She wriggled her hips a bit. “It will… definitely work.”

Gourry chuckled slightly. “You think so?” And with that, he shifted and plunged into her with a groan, her warmth caressing him all around.

The redhead let out a squeal as he suddenly entered her. When they did it from behind he always seemed larger than usual, as if he was stretching her to breaking. It hurt the tiniest bit, but the pleasure more than made up for it; so much so that the pain was barely noticeable.

He squeezed Lina’s hips tightly while he got used to the feeling of being inside her. The position was not a common one for them, and while it felt incredible, it also seemed to make Lina tighter. Gourry shuddered in pleasure as he leaned forward to reach around and gently rub her clit, which in turn caused Lina to whine.

“You like it, don’t you?” he breathed as he pulled back, only to push back into her again.

Lina squeaked again as he impaled her. “Yes…”

They found an easy rhythm, with Gourry holding onto Lina’s hips as he rocked his length in and out. When she could manage, she pushed back against him, causing both to moan in pleasure. After several moments, the redhead suddenly tensed up. Apparently one of them had shifted their angle or direction, because the movement within her felt absolutely perfect.

She sharply inhaled and gripped the bed sheets in tight fists. “R-right there!” she choked as her face dropped to the mattress; her hands and arms no longer able to support her.

Gourry tensed as well. Her inner walls gripped him greedily, and her love juices allowed him to continuously and easily pump in and out. He loved to watch her lose it, especially since it was something that did not happen often. He slid one hand around to tease her clit once again, and Lina instantly picked up the pace.

“Ah! Gourry…” she whined and slammed her hips against him. Which felt better? His fingers at her sensitive nub; or his hard length spearing her depths, over and over again? Both were equally exquisite, and she would not give up either for anything in the world.

“You want to cum…” he said in a hushed voice as he gently and briefly pinched her clit between two fingers, before returning to flick it softly.

“Yes… YES!” she cried out and pressed her hips back as hard as she could. She shuddered and gasped as she climaxed, while she held her hips up as high as possible. Her body sunk as she came down, though unfortunately Gourry was not done yet.

“Lift yourself up,” his voice wavered a bit. Lina’s orgasm had not lessened his own arousal at all. He had managed to brace himself when she came, but knew he could only delay his own for so long. He removed his hand from between her legs, causing Lina to whimper.

“You’re joking, right?” she chuckled. Her limbs felt weak and wobbly after her climax. As it was, the only reason her hips were still up was the fact that Gourry was still inside her and holding her firmly in place.

“It’ll be worth it. Come on,” he urged. After taking a few deep, panting breaths, she adjusted her position to plant her palms on the bed once more and shakily raised her upper half. 

“Now I need you to reach one hand to me,” he coaxed her in a husky tone.

She shifted her weight to the opposite side and reached back as instructed, though she was unsure what her husband was planning. He did not leave her in suspense for long though, as he took hold of her wrist in his strong grip.

“And, quickly, give me your other hand.”

“But-but, how will I stay up?”

“Just try it.”

She was skeptical, but eventually she managed to reach her other hand back, while holding the upper half of her body parallel to the bed by the strength of her back and shoulder muscles alone. Gourry grabbed her other wrist and brought it close to the first one and held both within one strong hand. He grinned when he heard her gasp sharply again. He knew he would not have much time, but he definitely would make an impact.

“Just leave this to me,” he whispered. And without further hesitation, he pulled back, and without letting go of his wife’s wrists, plunged back inside of her.

She squealed. Holding her body up without the use of her arms seemed to tighten and tense every part of her, and Gourry’s pace was easily twice as intense and fast as before. Her breath came out in panting, ragged gasps as she struggled to keep her body parallel to the mattress. Over and over he impaled her, and she briefly wondered if she was only able to stay up because his manhood was holding her there?

Gourry grunted as he pushed. Indeed, this position felt great; Lina always felt tight when he took her from behind. But with her arms pinned back, and not being used to support her, the tightness was even better. It was almost as if every muscle in her body was clenching down on him, milking him, and he felt like he could lose his mind at any minute. 

Suddenly, he heard the sorceress inhale sharply, and she angled her hips in a slightly different way. His eyes widened. She was about to climax again.

“You feel it?” he growled.

“Y-yes!” she whined. “It’s good… so good!” She slammed her hips back against him with as much force as she could manage, and Gourry whimpered softly himself.

After taking a second to regain his bearings, he raised a hand to land to swiftly land it on Lina’s butt. The resulting ‘smack’ sound made her cry out, more in surprise than anything else. 

“Shake that cute little ass for me…”

She groaned in pleasure as his hand came down again, and she wriggled her hips as best she could. “Gourry! S-stop… stop messing around!”

“Oh? What do you want, then?” He moaned too, and pressed his manhood upwards a bit, causing the pitch of Lina’s voice to rise. 

“Ah! … please, I can’t…”

Gourry winced as he felt Lina’s body clamp onto him again, and knew that his time was almost up. He eased his grip on her wrists, and Lina promptly took the hint and slid her arms back, one at a time, to return them to the mattress. She did not attempt to hold herself up; she simply sunk to her elbows and dropped her face into the sheets.

“Your insides feel so good,” he groaned as he gripped her hips, receiving only a whimper in reply. “But this will feel even better.”

“What?” she gasped as her lover lifted one of her legs, and hooked it over his shoulder, causing her body to tilt and rest on her side on the bed. He never pulled out during the shift of positions, and the new one was indeed somehow more intense. She was able to see the determined expression on Gourry’s face, though she soon had to close her eyes as the pleasure built once more. She cried out as Gourry plunged in, deeper than before.

A growl escaped his throat as he thrusted as quickly and deeply as he could, feeling sweat rolling down his face, and between their conjoined bodies. It was truly incredible how making love with his wife inundated every one of his senses. The taste of her lips. The sight of her nude body and the pleasured expressions on her face. The smell of her love juices. The sounds of her moans, and the slippery smacks of their hips colliding. Not to mention the feeling of being buried within her depths. They were all wonderful, and combined were beyond anything he could ever describe, but the sense of touch was definitely the best of them all.

Lina whined and pushed herself further onto him by lifting her hips slightly, and they both gasped at the sudden increase of pressure. “Gods!” she squealed, “It’s too deep!”

Gourry smirked despite the fact that he was quickly reaching the end of his rope. “You love it and you know it.”

She pushed a few more times, gasping, before whimpering, “I-I… I do!”

“…L-Lina!! I can’t hold it any more…!”

“Do it!” She grasped his forearm that was holding him up on the bed and arched her back, and that was all either had left.

Gourry came with a shuddering growl, followed by a gasp as he watched Lina’s body contorting in interesting ways as she too climaxed. Her entire form quivered as the aftershocks slowed down, yet she managed to clench down on her husband twice more before she went limp on the mattress.

After several moments, they untangled their limbs and Gourry sank onto the bed next to Lina. Following a few minutes of catching their respective breaths, he reached out to pull the redhead against him. He tilted her chin up to fuse their lips together, and Lina wrapped her arms around him as well.

Once their lips separated, Lina smiled and touched the tip of her nose to Gourry’s. “Well, that was certainly a more enjoyable way to get sweaty than cleaning.” 

“Definitely.”

“So… this was all brought on by my clothes?”

“Hmm, pretty much…”

She shook her head. “You are ridiculous.”

“Love you, too.”

Lina blushed despite herself, and snuggled closer. “Love you…”

“Hey, what time is it?” Gourry asked some time later, stirring Lina from the light doze she had begun to drift into.

“I dunno… why?”

“Oh… I was just wondering how much more time we have before dinner. If your folks are coming over soon, we’re going to have to have our fun NOW while we still can.”

Her eyes widened. “You want to… again?”

“You don’t want to?” he echoed the same statement from earlier in the day, while at the same time slowly slid his hand between Lina’s legs. His fingers toyed with her still damp curls before locating that little bundle of nerves, causing her to sigh contentedly.

She considered his reasoning. “I guess… you do have a point.”

“You… probably shouldn’t wear those clothes again while your parents are visiting, either.”

Lina’s eyes widened at the implications, before losing herself to the feeling of Gourry’s questing fingers. “Noted.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually started this fic before “Lottery” but got stuck and couldn’t think of an ending. I have another idea brewing in my head based on an episode from Revolution. Look for it later!
> 
> My art pages:  
> http://tira-chan.deviantart.com/  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/maouprier/profile  
> http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=13029242
> 
>    
> I am available for commissions~! Both normal & naughty ;)


End file.
